The Camelot Anomaly
by mjweasley
Summary: When Connor and Abby travel through another anomaly, they find themselves stuck in a place full of magic, mystery and period type clothing. They found themslves in the kingdom of Camelot. And they can't leave without an anomaly. So how will they survive?
1. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

Story: The Camelot Anomaly

Fandom: Merlin/Primeval crossover

Rating: K, may change later,

Warnings/Spoilers: Spoilers for all of Primeval, especially Season3, last episode. Merlin seasons 1 & possibly 2.

Pairings: Connor/Abby, maybe Merlin/Arthur.

Plot: Well, read on! This is the first time an idea has actually worked on paper for me, so I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever, own any of these characters. I am only borrowing them so they can act out my creative spawn. I promise to put them back on the shelf all neat and tidy when I'm finished.

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry for such short chapters. I keep tying to write longer ones. And it just doesn't work. Maybe later the length will improve. Oh well.

MJx


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Connor and Abby just stared at the anomaly they had just come through as it closed in front of their eyes. The shining light that was emitted from it disappeared and with it, a little bit of hope. Connor looked around at their new surroundings. They seemed to have landed in a forest, during the middle of the day. It was dark, but there was enough sun coming in to see everything around you for a couple of metres. His left hand held onto Abby's right hand while his own right hand was busy scratching the beard that had grown over time. He hand stopped scratching, and he turned Abby around. Her eyes immediately filled with concern when she saw his face.

"Connor? Connor, what's wrong?" her voice quivered, just a little bit. Connor may be an idiot, but Abby had been feeling weird around him for a while now, and the though of him being injured or hurt made Abby rather sad. Connor stared back at Abby's face, half examining the tears that had started to form in her eyes. His face was solemn and he gave a small couch before speaking.

"I've just realised…,"

Abby held her breath, her brain churning out endless possibilities for the end of the sentence, some of the suggestions shocking her. She prompted Connor on with a slight head nod. Connor took a breath.

"I've just realised that I really, really, _really_, hate my beard."

Abby stared at Connor, his words not quite sinking in. That was the last thing she'd imagine Connor saying, it left her a little disappointed. She wiped a tear that had fallen unexpectedly, gave Connor a small shove and started to run away. Connor simply stared after her. He couldn't have said anything wrong this time, could he? Connor sighed and started chasing her. She might, for some reason not known to Connor, be pissed at him, but they only had each other until they could find a way home. He ran, calling out her name, looking everywhere. He eventually found her resting up against a tree, her hands raised in a semi-defensive position. Connor had confusion written on his face, and he joined her, unaware of their surroundings.

"Abby, what's..."

"Turn around, idiot!" she hissed, cutting Connor off. Connor did as he was told and raised his hands to mimic Abby's. A dark haired man with penetrating blue eyes stared at them, speaking a language they didn't recognise. The stranger didn't look threatening however. In fact, he look concerned. He kept turning his head around, like he was scared of being found. He was gesturing to them, growing frustrated that they weren't understanding. If they couldn't understand the language, fine, but the stranger thought he had made the gestures fairly clear. He took a deep breath, and was just about to physically make action when he heard his name being called out. He stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his back on the two strangers in front of him, trying to fin where the new voice had come from. Another man stepped out of the shadows, still calling out the name. The dark hair man turned back to the strangers, a look of apology written on his face. He turned back to the newcomer, peaking the same unrecognisable language that Connor and Abby had heard before. Abby glanced over at Connor with a look that clearly said 'what the hell s going on here?'. Connor just shrugged in response and went back to staring at the two men. He noticed that the newcomer was wearing chain mail beneath a red tunic, which was decorated with a gold lion. He stood with an air of presence about him, and Connor realised that he a sword in its sheath attached to his belt. Connor gulped and drew closer to Abby. Abby looked up at him, a little confused, but shrugged it off. She liked having Connor close for some reason. Their moment was interrupted by the man in chain mail who called out once again and this time, he had sounded royally pissed.

"MERLIN!"


End file.
